


Dance with Me

by ravendell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Night, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 他们需要的，仅仅是一支舞。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚喝咖啡喝高了就想看他们跳舞……大抵是La La Land刷多后的产物。

“我能有幸请你跳支舞吗？”

 

安全部部长抿唇笑着，深色的双眸倒映着他那副稍许发怵的神色。犹如一只受惊的斑鹿，他踉跄地退后了几步，继而又向前回去了几步。

 

他们相对无言，欲言又止。良久，动物学家终于回以含蓄的微笑，美好的几近能与存在于荒诞浮世间的一切繁华争相比拟。见此，他止住了呼吸。

 

夜色盎然，华灯初上。远处摇曳的灯火模糊了城市，在静谧间划出一丝温暖的生息。

 

牵起手吧，与时间赛跑。侃侃而谈的宾客们必然忽视了什么，譬如两个年轻气盛的青年跑远了的身影。

 

他们在悄无声息中淡出了聒噪的人群，方才觥筹交错时的碰撞声及漫无目的的谈笑声逐渐褪了色。两人的周围喧哗不再，远离了狂欢派对后，接踵而至的沉寂冷静了耳旁的嘈杂和浮躁的大脑，倏地叫人舒坦了许多。

 

他们像十几岁大的的少年，漫步在Graves庄园的深处，将气息隐匿在树影婆娑里，乐此不疲。

 

此刻抬眼望见的茫然雪色，无疑是彷徨在这不眠之夜的灯红酒绿中，最为纯净的色彩。

 

“好的，好的。”

 

Newt听见自己如是答应道，无奈的语气将他的宠溺完全暴露给对方。他乐意之至，而他深知对方与他情投意合。Percival拉过他的手，引到唇边，轻轻落下。

 

他听见他说，悉听尊便。

 

悠扬的旋律依着徐徐的微风自远而至，拂过他们的耳畔，卷起他们的衣摆，点燃他们的情欲。皮鞋踩踏在暗巷的碎石上，清脆的声响此起彼伏，奏成了无独有偶的夜晚交响乐。

 

无需太多的客套话，行动代替了言语。Percival赶在那双橄榄绿的眼眸投来疑惑的视线前，右手扶上了动物学家的腰。

 

“……我不会跳女步。”Newt微微别过头，想籍以隐藏脸上漾起的可疑红晕，却不料耳根与脖根处的潮红早已将羞赧不留情面地出卖给安全部部长。

 

“没事，我可以教你。”

 

给Percival Graves所在的分院加十分！真是个聪明绝顶的主意，梅林啊，他就怎么没想到会有这一出。

 

下一秒他的手便被西装革履的男人从唇下移开，转而搭到了肩上。还未待到他完全反应过来，他的视线便又一次对上了比他矮一些的安全部部长的。

 

幸福感溢满了大脑，如鹿乱撞的心脏扑通扑通的，好似蝴蝶在他的胃中翻腾起无可挽回的甜蜜漩涡。他会坏掉吗，他会坏掉吗。他会坏掉的。

 

Newt不太意外的发现自己无法移开目光。Percival锐利的眼神如同捕猎中的狼豹，像是要将他活吞下肚。为此，他仅是谨慎地注视着，同时又不能自制地被吸引着。

 

他不由得咽了口唾沫。毋庸置疑他的脸颊此刻是红透的——或许是被寒风冻着了，又或许不是——大抵能与不远处划过黑夜的烟火相映成辉。他们双双别开了视线，却又不约而同地将视线定格在夜空。

 

绚烂的花火转瞬即逝，化作烟尘灰飞烟灭，接着又复有新的再燃，冲破天际点亮夜空。或许那些苟延残喘只是为了留下生存的痕迹，而万幸的是，那些坚持不懈最终成功照亮了重生的希冀。

 

从烟花之海中回过神的两人，一则垂眼一则抬眼，果不其然他们再度四目交接，相视而笑。

 

殊不知是谁先动了步子，谁踩到了脚；脚踩着了谁，又是谁先笑出了声。只知道迷失在了无尽旋转中的他们，舞步依旧如故，但时间已经跑了好几圈。

 

这么看来，有寒风与黑夜作伴的夜晚，好似也没那么无趣了。

 

无声的音乐伴着舞，诉说着他们的过往；有色的舞蹈伴着曲，描绘着他们的前景。愉悦的欢笑驱走了夜晚的寂静，恣意的乐谈唤来了熹微的晨光。

 

每个人的时间观念都不同，但至少，这一夜是他们共同拥有过的时光，于愿足矣。

 

感情如同翻腾着的浪花，随着旋转的世界为他们伴舞。由记忆荡起的涟漪一圈一圈地蔓延开来，将他们引领回湮远的过往——初遇时的擦肩而过和一面之缘，熟稔后的眼神回望和低声细语。

 

那些如冰雪消融后的泉水暖入心底的关心谅解，以及那些如春暖花开后的幼苗破土而出的郁郁爱意，如等细节，仿佛真的意味着什么超乎友情的存在。

 

那时候，一切都还是不明朗的。籍着香烟一根接一根啤酒一罐接一罐地麻醉神经，祈望自己有朝一日能够铲除那些扎根发芽的情愫，从而使那些无望的憧憬能在无人知晓之前销声匿迹。

 

他们不过是没有坦然面对的勇气，不过是单纯地以为将那些爱意桎梏在心底便能令对方幸福。可期望一次又一次落空——心中那头名为欲望的洪水猛兽总是不争气地汹涌而出，将他们吞没净尽。

 

就像法律无法拴住情鸟们追求自由恋爱的心，而现在，那些再也无法抑制的情欲终于冲破了枷锁，咆哮着是时候让那些无谓的挣扎见鬼去了。

 

忘记了何时他们慢下了舞步，而Percival的双手捧起了动物学家因雀跃或乏累泛红的双颊。两人呼出的白雾模糊了他们的视野，却清晰了彼此为对方跳动的心。

 

指尖所触之处的冰凉质感令他微颤了一下。没过皮肤的凉意逐渐升温，最终溶成了暖流融化了心坎。Newt勾起唇角，将他们的距离拥得更近。他仅是无法自控地想要索取更多，更多。

 

于是他主动弯下了头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭身下人的。而Percival像是一早就知道了那般，将他的唇瓣贴上了他的。

 

一个蜻蜓点水的吻，两个灵魂的接触——他们相融，相离；再相融，再相离。

 

那些被埋没着却是一触即发的感情终于冲破了牢笼，再也无法抑制住的爱恋正哭诉着向对方索求，如同方才共舞前的那场绚丽无比的烟火——为对方倾心的爱意照亮了他们彼此的生活，彼此的世界。

 

先入为主的本能吞噬了理智，成了情事的主宰者。那些未曾说出口的渴望，如今在这唇齿交融间无声息地传达着，接收着。回环往复，而永不停歇。

 

唾弃了一切虚伪而退步回最原始的贪婪，疯狂而利索地褪去了彼此衣物后的手指，转而爱抚起了泛热的光滑躯体。他们下身的欲望如潮水涨了又退，退了又涨。年轻肉体碰撞的声响与唇与唇的缝隙间漏出的喘息与呻吟格格不入，却苟同划破了第一缕晨光在唤醒城市时的宁静。

 

事实证明，行为确实可以取代那些来不及说出口的浪漫。而他们的爱情，正隐藏于亲吻和拥抱及情事之中，生生不息。

 

“我的心已经无法容下任何人，除了你。”

 

一舞终了的结局，是一次逢场作戏的落幕，也是一场无尽盛宴的开始。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 真不忍心发刀，他们就适合那种甜的腻死人的恋爱。


End file.
